Deep Rooted
by Crazy Lady Wolf
Summary: For so long the depth of loneliness was all she knew but when she discovered the gentle flame of growing love, the hectic life of the Fae got in the way. The only solution presented was the capture of a certain human that might just be the key to unlocking secrets of past, present and possibly future disasters, both human and Fae alike.
1. Offshoot

**Deep Rooted**  
>Chapter One: Offshoot<p>

For so long the depth of loneliness was all she knew but when she discovered the gentle flame of growing love, the hectic life of the Fae got in the way. The only solution presented was the capture of a certain human that might just be the key to unlocking secrets of past, present and possibly future disasters, both human and Fae alike.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious!" she demanded, her sharp gaze piercing my very soul. I looked down at my feet, unable to look at her in such a state.<p>

"You know I am," I murmured, rubbing my arm. Never before had I felt so shy, so distressed, but seeing the woman I loved lying in bed hooked up to machines killed me. What hurt worse was knowing it was my own doing that landed her there.

"Tamsin, so help me, if you go, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" I snapped, cutting her off. I looked at her once more, glaring at her as I took a slow step forward, motioning to her body. "Kick me with that leg in a cast? Or wait, maybe you'll punch me with that hand that has three broken fingers and a dislocated wrist? How about tackling me and messing your ribs up even more?"

She huffed, straining herself to turn away from me and look out the window. I made sure she got a room with a clear view of the sky, knowing full well how she felt about being in enclosed spaces for too long.

"You can't go," she whispered after a moment. She turned to meet my gaze, her dark eyes shining with unshed tears. "_Please_, don't go."

It took every ounce of willpower within in me to look away and walk out, ignoring the pleas that followed me.

"I'm doing this for you," I breathed out, wiping at a few tears that fell down my cheeks. I felt so strange, unaccustomed to the painful clenching on my heart and sting in my eyes. I'd spent lifetimes without so much as shedding a single, sincere tear.

Walking out of the Light Fae complex, I ran into Kenzi who I hadn't seen in what felt like ages. She smiled warmly at me, sweeping me into a hug that I only barely hesitated to return. Her head rested on my shoulder as we held one another, breaking apart after a few seconds.

"How's she doing?" she asked softly, tilting her head to the side.

"She's awake and currently mad at me." I sounded almost as upset and frustrated as I felt.

"What'd you do this time, Tam Tam?" Kenzi teased.

I glanced away, fidgeting under her stare. When I met her gaze, she looked a little shocked and very worried.

"Oh shit, what'd you do?" she pressed more seriously.

"I'm going back," I replied.

"And apologizing for whatever you… wait, not going back to her, are you? Going back to… _seriously_?" she shrieked.

I winced, nodding slowly.

"No wonder she's pissed; _I'm_ pissed!" She clenched and unclenched her jaw, scowling at me. "The dark have done nothing but screw over our family! _They're_ the reasons she's in there in the first place!"

"Damn it, Kenzi, I _am_ dark!" I roared, lashing out.

"The moment you became part of the family you lost that title to us. You're seriously gonna go back and abandon us, abandon _her_ after all that _just_ happened?" She shook her head, wiping angrily at her eyes. "Well, fuck you and fuck them too!"

She stormed off, leaving me standing there alone with a heavier heart than before.

My journey to meet with the Morrigan was spent reconsidering my decision, but in the end, I had to do what I had to do. She was the only one who could help me with the mess I found myself so deep in, only one who could possibly help save the woman who was my own Valhalla and keep her safe.

"And so, the prodigal daughter has returned." Evony was sat in her desk seat, looking at me with a predatory smile.

"You set me up," I stated, keeping my voice calm, neutral.

Her smile grew more feral as she shrugged and stood up. "And why, darling, would I do that?"

"Because I love her." My response came from somewhere deep within me, a place that had remained dormant for centuries, waiting for the perfect woman.

"Love?" she scoffed, dropping the pleasant façade.

"Yes."

She narrowed her dark eyes at me, taking a slow, purposeful step forward. "_You_, my dear Valkyrie, could never know true love."

Her words sliced through me, leaving me breathless and weak in the knees but I did my best to give nothing away. She voiced my darkest fear, the thing that whispered to me in the night, keeping me up and distracted. The words I fought so passionately and often, resonated within me, opening myself to her manipulation and she could feel it.

"You know I'm right," she smirked, circling me.

"You're wrong." Even, calm and hinting at a smirk of my own.

"Am I?"

"Let me go, end this and let me go," I replied, sighing. Keeping up charades with the woman was always so exhausting and the mind games didn't really help. "This could end badly for all of us, don't be unreasonable. You're the fucking Morrigan for crying out loud."

"And you're supposed to be a fucking _professional_," she snapped, standing directly in front of me. "A Valkyrja is supposed to do what she is told and be done with it. It was supposed to be your last fucking assignment and you'd be done but you couldn't because '_you're in love_'."

"You didn't tell me!" I exclaimed, feeling my abilities simmering just beneath the surface.

"Would you have even considered if you knew?" She watched me, searching my face as she stepped back. "We all know how sentimental that human doctor gets certain Fae."

"Her name is _Lauren_," I ground out.

"I know. And I know you're as lost as the succubitch was and look where that landed her." She shook her head, moving back to her desk and leaning against it, crossing her arms.

"It was her _brother_," I argued, running a hand through my hair.

"And he was the target. He was a _threat_ that needed to be taken care of." Her face was pinched in a sour expression. "A fucking human threat…" She sounded annoyed, frustrated even.

"A man, a _brother_, missing his sister, Evony, you of all people shoul-"

"Don't."

I stopped myself from going on, meeting her intense gaze for a moment before shaking off the burning feeling that began within me. It was always the same with the two of us, holding one thing or another over each other's head, yet not going all the way in the end. I always kept my powers at bay and so had she.

"He was the cause of three Fae deaths."

"He was looking for L-"

"My family. He killed them."

I stared at her, open mouthed and speechless. She kept her gaze averted, her hands gripping at her biceps, almost completely hiding the way they shook.

"We were going to take him so long ago, but we found his sister instead and used her for the cure. _He_ was who we wanted but we couldn't find him then… then we finally got a hit."

"Your family."

She nodded. "Your doctor was never supposed to be there. That man was never supposed to be identified as anything other than a human target."

"Now all the Fae are saying Lauren is a threat too, aren't they? Because they're related?" Again she nodded.

"It doesn't help that she was found alongside him."

I thought back to how I first found them on my own, huddled close, arms wrapped protectively around one another. "That means the ones who attacked her were…"

"Doing so on the Ash's orders."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The idea for this story just sort of kept nagging at my mind. I'm sorry for those of you waiting on my other stories, I've been working on them too. The thing is, this one wouldn't let me move on until I wrote it down so here it is. I'm not sure how long this one will be, but it'll probably be somewhat short... I hope. Anyway, tell me what ya think, yeah?


	2. Scattered Seeds

**Deep Rooted**

Chapter Two: Scattered Seeds

For so long the depth of loneliness was all she knew but when she discovered the gentle flame of growing love, the hectic life of the Fae got in the way. The only solution presented was the capture of a certain human that might just be the key to unlocking secrets of past, present and possibly future disasters, both human and Fae alike.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lauren, it's supposed to be the last time, after this, I'm <em>done_."_

_She looked dubious, worrying her lip between her teeth. "I don't know if I can believe that." _

_Instead of answering, I pulled her into me, feeling the warmth of her body spread throughout my own. She remained still for a moment before reacting to me, bunching up my shirt in her hands and holding me in place. Her lips found their way to my neck, brushing light as a feather against my skin, up to my ear._

_"Come back to me," she whispered. Her arms wound around my neck, keeping our bodies flush against one another. I felt the soft pound of her heart beat against my chest and closed my eyes, willing the moment to forever be in my heart._

_"Always," I murmured, nuzzling her hair. She smelled like fresh spring rain and pine with a hint of peppermint. _

_I felt her nod, running her nose up and down the length of my neck as she let out a small sigh. I knew where her mind flashed back to, the instant tension that started from her arms, growing and spreading, I recognized it. She was thinking of _her_. _

_"I'll be okay," I reassured her. I rubbed her back gently, kneading the muscles I felt, coaxing her to unwind. _

_"I won't lose you, Valkyrie," she stated, pressing her ear to my heart. "I can't_. _Not again_._"_

_..._

"I can't go back, can I?" I asked a little dejectedly. The scoff and eye roll I got in response confirmed as much.

"Not unless you want to put off clearing your precious little doctor's good name sometime soon."

"She's innocent and we both know it," I grumbled. "It shouldn't be that difficult. You're the Morrigan, if you of all people attest to her innocence, they'll have enough proof. Everyone knows how much you hate her."

"When ever is it that simple? You know how it is." Her lips were pursed as she sat back down, leaning her elbows on the desk and resting her chin on her hands.

"What about the Ash? I still can't believe he'd be such a dick and do that to his own," I complained, knowing full well how easy the decision must have actually been.

When it came down to it, the positions of such leadership was all political, just as it was with humans. The newest Ash was no exception and I knew he wouldn't bat an eyelash to imprison Lauren if it meant gaining more respect from the Fae he was supposed to lead. It wasn't fucking fair.

"He'd fuck a gargoyle if it meant making the council and his subjects feel better," Evony sneered. It was no secret she detested the newest member of Fae leadership with a passion.

"What's up with you and him anyway?" I asked. As always, her walls erected and face hardened, doing their best to keep me and anyone else out.

"Careful, Blondie, I just might accuse you of caring." Apparently sarcasm was everyone's go-to when it concerned feelings and truth.

"Whatever, I _don't_ care unless it does something to screw my girlfriend over," I snapped. "If you do anything to risk her, I won't hesitate to let loose and do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"I haven't seen you this fired up since… well, let's not bring up how long we've known each other, shall we?" She smirked and straightened out the front of her button up, looking at me for a moment before turning her attention to her desk. "If that's all, I suggest you start looking for that loose end."

"I can't go back to the precinct," I told her. "I need access to files, so that means I need access to your Blue Room."

"_Fine_, Aura can take you." With that she completely ignored me, opened her laptop and began to type away with furious strokes to her keyboard.

Not a second later her office doors opened and in walked the most notorious Empusa ginger the Fae world had yet to know. The knockoff succubus eyed me for a moment then turned around and strut away, adding an unnecessary amount of sway to her hips. The bitch.

"Come along, Tammy," she giggled, her accent giving her words a somewhat musical quality.

Biting the inside of my cheek I strode along behind her, clenching and unclenching my fists while I tried not to punch the back of her head. Her stupid red curls weren't helping.

"Stop being such a bore, Redeemer." She turned her head, flashing a bright smile before looking ahead again.

"Ugh, Redeemer, _really_? We talk about this every time I have to deal with you, Aura."

"And yet I always surprise you with it," she said, the smile as obvious as day. Her energy was always so annoying, too upbeat and perky with an underlying current that unsettled me.

"Not surprised, just annoyed." She shrugged. "Just take me to the Blue Room, yeah?"

"Someone is feeling extra uptight today, eh?" Her laughter was soft and light, something I was sure she used to lure her victims in.

"I'm just not in any mood to have my patience tested, Aura, if you knew you'd understand."

"Oh honey, we all know what- or rather _who_ this is about. Your human playmate and her brother are the biggest news. Some are even claiming you had something to do with the criminal's escape, but that's surely some horrendous rumor, isn't it?" She stopped then and faced me, her bright green eyes practically glowing as she watched me.

"The only one I cared about was Lauren who was being attacked."

"I thought so, you Valkyrja have too much honor to do such a thing." She nodded and made a grand sweeping gesture toward her right. "Through those doors, you'll find yourself with what you seek. Now, I'm off to take care of… personal matters."

"Don't do anything stupid, I don't want to end up being the one to clean your mess up again."

"Until next time, Tamsin!" Some people seriously needed to get beat up more often, preferably with a bunch of blows to the head.

"Knockoff succubus," I muttered, pushing my way through the double doors into the Blue Room. "Oh _fuck _no." Sitting inside the room were three people I could have gone the rest of my lives never seeing again.

"Well, looky what the wonder vaj brought us, boys," the leader cackled.

"I'm a girl you little fuck," his second-in-command griped.

"I thought the unaligned was the wonder vaj, Arthur," the third clueless companion murmured.

"You have a point there, boy, but that one's gone and the one here is a different kind of wonder. She doesn't suck chi, she bites," Arthur shuddered. "Imagine that going to town on y-"

"Enough. What the fuck are you three stooges doing here?" I demanded, crossing my arms and glaring.

"That's original isn't it, Lori?" He turned to his right, grinning goofily at the woman sat beside him.

"Quite." Lori kept her focus on me, never once breaking away, she stood up and mimicked my stance. "We're here to fix your fuck up with the humans." Her voice was sharp as steel and nearly as cold as her grey eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" My words carried an echo of her harshness but was void of the hateful undertone. She always excelled in being a huge bitch.

"You know _exactly_ what it means, _little sister_." We glared at one another, a silent challenge hanging in the air between us and charging the room with our animosity.

"Well, isn't that a wonderful sight? If I were anyone else I'd bloody swear you two were twins."

"Fuck off, Art," Lori seethed, turning her burning gaze to him. "My power might not harm another Valkyrie but it sure as hell could fuck _you_ up."

"You are _not_ a Valkyrie… not anymore." I took a deep breath and steadied myself, calming the raging fire that felt all consuming. "You left and stripped yourself of the title a long time ago."

"Still hurt I chose freedom over you, sis?" Her laughter was mocking, a shadow of the once wondrous sound that would fill our room so many lifetimes ago.

"No, because it all lead me to Lauren," I answered. Even simply saying her name helped soothe my anger, but the ache of being away from her flared.

"I really hate to break it to you but that little human bitch is sentenced to _die_, Tamsin, and _we're_ going to be her executioners."

Without conscious thought, I leapt at her and wrapped my hands around her throat, growling savagely as I attempted to choke the life out of the only family I once truly loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I hope this chapter was up to par :)

My guest reviewers, I'm glad you like it! Lazytown2000, I was so happy to see your review! Pachecoissa123, I got you! Lbw8lrrh, thanks so much! Nerdrific79, so cool to see another familiar name! SincereDeceit, love the name and glad to provide!


	3. Branched Off

**Deep Rooted**

Chapter 3: Branched Off

For so long the depth of loneliness was all she knew but when she discovered the gentle flame of growing love, the hectic life of the Fae got in the way. The only solution presented was the capture of a certain human that might just be the key to unlocking secrets of past, present and possibly future disasters, both human and Fae alike.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_What do _you_ want?" I snapped, wiping angrily at my eyes. For anyone to see me crying would be shit, but I'd absolutely loathe for her to witness. I hated how the stupid warmth in my chest opened me up to long forgotten feelings; they weren't easily controlled. Love made things so complicated._

_"Tamsin, don't push me away,"she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately but-"_

_"Don't. _You _were the one to fuck that up," I growled. "You fucked everyone over just because you were too stupid to see clearly. You put Kenzi's _and_ Lauren's life at risk just because you couldn't stop screwing around with Dyson." I took a deep breath and did my best to calm down, knowing how much it would hurt the only people I really cared about anymore. _

_"I wasn't cheating!" she declared. "Lauren said it was okay. She said she understood. I _love_ her. I will always love her. What happened wasn't my f-" _

_I punched her square in the nose before she got to finish. "Love means sacrifice. The fact that I know that and you don't is really fucked up. I thought I had feelings for you but thank gods I realized I was confusing what I felt for Lauren for you. I was too stubborn and stupid to accept I'd feel something like that for a human, but now I know better… and how the fuck could you ever even _think_ it wasn't your fault?" _

_"If you love her _so _much, how could you get confused? Being stubborn shouldn't confuse you if it's love." She ignored most of what I said and looked at me with her electric blue eyes, drawing me into her against my will. The blood running down her nose didn't do a thing to deter me. "At least _I_ always knew it was her."_

_Just as I kneeled in front of her, I caught myself and stopped long enough to open my mouth and shatter her hold. "And yet _she_ was never sure."_

_..._

After Arthur pried me off of my sister and instructed the witless Beck to restrain her, I felt a little calmer. Lori and I always resorted to fighting, starting with snarky comments and eventually leading to the both of us with our hands bloodied and bruised. Before she left the family, we never made it to that extent, only trading verbal barbs and the occasional thump on the shoulder but that was all.

"Now that you've both got that out of your systems, I'm hoping I can leave you four without worry of there being a murder in my building," Evony huffed. She had come in just moments ago, looking pissed and ready to gouge out our eyes. My best guess was she was watching us in her office and jumped up the moment it was obvious I could've actually killed my sister.

"No promises, boss lady," Arthur grinned, earning an exaggerated eye roll from the Morrigan. "Seems like they're still not over the past."

"Just _fuck off_, Art, this is family business," Lori growled then faced the brunette. "Evony, my sister is a bitch but honestly she wouldn't go through with it. You don't have to worry."

"You don't know a thing about me, Laurel, not any more." The daggers my sister shot me would have possibly killed me if I wasn't a Valkyrie."What the hell did she even mean when she said 'executioner', hmm?"

"That's why I allow you to do anything at all, to save your little doctor yourself because if she is caught with anything going against her, the council decided _they_ would carry out the sentence." Evony eyed the trio a moment before turning to me, a mildly disgusted frown on her lips. "I also prefer one of my own to be part of something that could become quite… conspicuous."

"According to the fake sucky-bitch, it's already the most talked about thing in the watering hole," I announced.

"Fantastic, _just_ what we need. Ugh, I'm going to need some help… maybe Vex would be interested…" I gave the Dark Fae leader an odd look, trying to figure out if she was being serious or not. Vex was a mesmer with a tendency to flee in a moment's notice to save his hide, no matter who it would screw over.

"Lori, isn't Vex the one that wanted you t-"

Lori immediately slapped her hand over Beck's mouth, literally baring her teeth at the guy. "We promised to _never_ speak of that," she snarled. He nodded quickly, his usually dull grey eyes alight with fear. My sister turned her icy gaze towards the Morrigan. "And I thought you'd have more sense than to trust _him_, Evony."

"As much as I'd love to hear about your issues with him, I'd have to agree with you, Laurel. Vex isn't anyone we can trust, Evony, everyone knows that."

"If the sisters agree, you know there's something to it, darlin'," Arthur added with a shrug.

"Enough. Valkyrie, use the room and resources given you. _You_," the Morrigan snapped, glaring at Lori, "need to understand that while you're here, _I_ am your superior and you answer to me."

"You direct orders to the group's leader and that would be me," Art said. He didn't raise his voice or change his tone, he sounded completely normal and at ease.

Laurel's jaw clenched but she remained surprisingly quiet, allowing the dark haired man to continue talking. I was pretty shocked, considering the fact that the woman was as insubordinate and dominant as me.

"I might not seem like the type, darlin', but I'm quite good at what I do," he smiled easily, shifting his attention from Evony to me. "I've been huntin' since I was a youngling and born a leader."

"It's true, Artie's awesome," Beck smiled.

"Thanks, boy. Now I believe it's time you left us to work, Miss Evony." Arthur stood and faced her, bowing his head before turning his back on her and standing in front of me. "We won't cause any more trouble for you; I'll be making sure of that." I hadn't noticed how tall he was until then, looking up at him with uncertainty.

Among the Valkyrie, my sister had become a ghost in the halls, spoken about in whispers. She was the one with so much potential to be great only to throw it away for some guy. That guy became quite famous as well, the one who stole away a sister. They came up with so many theories, many of which focused on forbidden love but I knew the truth. My sister recognized Arthur as a beacon of light that showed the way to supposed freedom. She was whisked away by the thought of being her own person and not dealing with death anymore. His words sang a song that she heard loudly in her mind, stealing her away from her home and into the world.

Art never really wanted her though, at first, he wanted me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks again everyone for the support you show via follows, favorites and reviews!

**call-it-art**, thank you (: **nerdrific79**, I will reveal more about Bo as the story continues, not to worry. And I'm glad you like that it's a little at a time, I find myself trying for longer chapters but I lose my way when I do that. **pachecoissa123**, the update is finally here :D **kesi1**, I hope that's a good wow, lol. **lazytown200**, I've always felt Tam-Tam can be really impulsive. **kitbell** **17**, I'm glad you like it (:


End file.
